Loonykins
by Horsey Spike
Summary: Riley falls for our resident loony vamp- Drusilla. Riley POV


TITLE: Loonykins (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Horsey Spike  
EMAIL: horseyspike@aol.com  
RATING: PG-13. Because Riley and Dru is not suitable for younger viewers. Hell, just Riley isn't suitable.  
SUMMARY: Riley falls for the resident loony toons vamp, Drusilla.  
SPOILERS: I really have no idea. I can't remember when Dru made Darla, but there's spoilers for that. And, it's pre-Into the Woods, and Pre-Crush, and other than that, I don't know.   
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. do not belong to me. I repeat, do not belong to me. Please place your hands where I can see them. And I don't particularly want Riley.  
FEEDBACK: I lack it as Dauntless lacks a lass.  
DISTRIBUTION: YGTS?(http://www.four-am.com/stones/), Narcissistic Echo(http://www.geocities.com/horseyspike/), anyone else ask.  
NOTES: Answer to Gloveslap #48 at YGTS?. It's in Riley's POV. ::Shudder::  
DEDICATION: Soy. Because she made me write such an icky thing. But, you see, she doesn't know what I have in store for her..   
_________________________  
  
We're going out, she says. Some extra-evil came up, and she wants me to come along. I don't want to go along. I want to stay here, in the nice, warm, cozy bed, and screw her again. Not get up, and watch her go slay some evil, to come back here again.  
  
On second thought..  
  
I jump out of bed, and shimmy into some pants. Shimmy? I think I caught that one from Willow.   
  
She barely waits for me to be dressed before leaving the room, expecting me to just follow her. Which I do.   
  
We tromp about for a bit, her watching for movements in the shadows, and I'm watching her. She's so beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful than her.  
  
She stops, and holds up her hand for me to be quiet. I immediately stop moving, and just watch her eyes flickering over the trees. She suddenly ran off. And I still haven't moved.   
  
A few minutes later she comes back, and she says: "Come on- Dru's in town, and Spike's refused to take her back. There's going be blood, and I've gotta go tell Giles."   
  
She runs off, and I follow her, only slightly wondering who 'Dru' is.  
  
-----  
  
Alright, this is getting freakin' annoying. I've been searching for *a* *whole* *hour*, and I haven't gotten anywhere.  
  
Well, that's not true. I have gotten somewhere. Three different toy stores. Toys R Us had diddley-squat, and that Kay B Toys didn't have anything either. The one I'm in now is the third, and if this doesn't have what I'm looking for, I'm gonna scream.   
  
I walk hurriedly through the aisles. My eyes scan back and forth, as I hope against hope that-  
  
Ah ha! It's here! I pull my prize off the shelf, and examine it in the light.   
  
A Nano Baby.   
  
I wanted one of these when they came out- but they didn't sell them in Iowa. So, I decide now would be a good time to get one. For no particular reason.   
  
As soon I've bought it, I'm heading for the doors.   
  
And I run straight into the most lovely creature I've ever seen. Her hair was so dark, and her eyes so lovely, and her lips stained blood-red.   
  
I stutter out a 'Sorry', that actually came out sounding more like a 'Can I have your number?'  
  
The lovely, dark goddess of my every wet dream from now on smiled, and said, "Numbers are for Adams. Not for girls like me."  
  
I smile dopely at her, totally smitten, and never wanting her to let me out of her sight.   
  
Or something like that.   
  
Screw Buffy. And not literally this time. This woman is now my new goddess, and I want to worship at her feet.  
  
But, before I can drop down, she grabs my upper arm, and guides me out of her path.   
  
"Naughty puppy." She said, giving me a scolding look, and left me standing there, lost.   
  
I whimper once, before leaving the store completely.  
  
-----  
  
The next night all I can think about is finding the goddess from the previous night. I shook off all of Buffy's attempts to get me to have sex, and she left, pouting. I think I should feel bad about this, but all I can think about is finding that dark haired goddess from last night.   
  
I round the corner downtown, now on the same street as the Espresso Pump, and I see Spike arguing with a dark haired chick.   
  
I step in a little closer to hear what they're talking about.  
  
"Dru, I don't care if Darla needs me to come to LA. I couldn't give a rat's arse about Angel. I hate the sod, remember?" Spike pushes past the girl, storming towards me.  
  
She whimpers at him, and turns around.  
  
Which was when I see that this 'Dru' is the goddess I had met in the toystore.   
  
Spike storms past me, not even seeing me, which was good for me, and I focus in on Dru.  
  
"Hello." I say to her, stepping from the shadows I was sorta hiding in.   
  
"Puppy." She greets me. She looks past me at Spike fading back, before smiling at me. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
This is more than my greatest dream, more than the best thing ever. This is a goddess on Earth, to grant me my three wishes. And all I wish for is her.  
  
I think I'm suppose to meet Buffy later, but that could be tomorrow.   
  
It doesn't matter, because Dru is stroking my hair, and is leading me away from the direction Spike went to. She could take me anywhere she wanted. I will follow her to the ends of the Earth. I never want her out of my sight again.   
  
"Dear boy," She was saying to me, as I continue my internal devotion. "You know what I am, and yet to be near me."  
  
"Yes." I whisper, wanting more than her touch on my head.   
  
"You'll get some cakes today."  
  
-----  
  
I awake thoroughly satisfied, in a large, covered in silk, bed, that was in an burnt out warehouse. Dru brought me here, and we had sex for most the remainder of the night. It was the best ever.   
  
But, I guess when one of the partners is over a hundred years old, and the other has the stamina of a solider, it's bound to be good.   
  
When I fully open my eyes, I can see Buffy standing at the foot of the bed, a horrified look on her face. I can't think of why she would be here, unless she wants to join in.  
  
Dru hissed behind me, and drew me closer to her. "Mine." She declared.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asks me, shock on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask her, nestling in Dru's arms.   
  
"I'm hunting Drusilla. The *vampire* whose arms you are in." Buffy stops, and looks like she is going to cry. "Was I not good enough for you? Was I not good with my Slayer-stamina, and muscles that you've never dreamed off? Was I not fulfilling your needs?"  
  
"You were, babe." I tell her. "But, I just found something better." I think I should feel remorse for acting like this, but I just can't manage it. Dru is just too amazing.   
  
She stifles sob, and runs out of the room. I watch her go, wondering if this is the part where I run after her, or I stay with my new lover.   
  
Dru makes the decision for me. "Why don't we follow the silly Slayer? She's going to run to my boy."   
  
I raise an eyebrow at her. Some times, Dru is just difficult to understand.  
  
She rises from the bed, and starts to dress, so I do as well.   
  
Soon, we are heading out of the warehouse, and towards the cemetary that Dru insists Buffy will be at. Which is the cemetary where Spike lives.  
  
We creep closer to Spike's crypt, but it takes awhile, because I have to keep stopping to kiss my goddess.  
  
When we get to the door, I peer in, and can see Buffy sitting on Spike's lap, his arms wrapped around her, and Spike is looking mighty happy about this change in schedule.   
  
"I just can't believe it." Buffy says, broken-heartedly. "To Dru of all vampires. *Your* ex." She sniffles and nestles her head in the crook of Spike's neck.   
  
Dru comes up behind me, her arms around my waist, watching the happenings inside. Spike notices something, and looks towards the door, Buffy still crying into his shoulder.   
  
I flash him a thumbs up and a grin, and he grins back. We know what the other is talking about. It's a guy thing.   
  
I turn around, leaving Buffy and Spike alone, and me and Dru walk away, hand in hand.   
  
I'd prefer an insane vampire to Buffy any day.   
  
-End.  
  
-----  
  
Shake off the icky-ness. You'll be alright, I promise.   



End file.
